


Софи

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: Carnivale, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для того чтобы найти разрушителя мира в настоящем, Затанна переносится в прошлое. Всё получается не совсем так, как она ожидала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Софи

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды fandom DC 2013 на ФБ-2013.  
> Эпиграф цитирует официальный перевод сериала «Карнавал», сделанный каналом НТВ.
> 
> Заклинания Затанны читаются задом наперед.

_До начала всего, после великой войны между Раем и Адом, Бог сотворил Землю и дал власть над ней хитрой обезьяне, которую назвал Человеком. В каждом поколении рождались творение света и творение тьмы. И великие армии столкнулись ночью в древней войне между добром и злом. Тогда ещё существовали магия, благородство и невообразимая жестокость. Так было до того дня, когда ложное солнце взорвалось над Троицей, и человек навсегда променял удивление на рассудок._

На карлике удивительно стильный красный костюм-тройка и ботинки с разными платформами, успешно помогавшими ему передвигаться по всему лагерю. Он постукивает по каблуку бóльшего из них тростью, выжидательно уставившись на Затанну.

Он был бы смешон из-за своих оттопыренных ушей и детского личика, но держался так деловито, а в глазах было столько серьёзности, что ей стало неловко из-за одной этой мысли.

— А что ты умеешь? — спрашивает он.  
— Умею показывать фокусы. — Затанна никак не может уловить его акцент, чтобы скопировать. — Карточные, например. Или могу достать кролика из шляпы, если хотите. Хотите?

Карлик мотает головой.

— Тебя, — вдруг спрашивает он, — случаем не Затанной звать?

Сердце у Затанны, как ни банально, пропускает удар. Она удивлённо хмурится, глядя на карлика, не в силах понять, откуда же он знает.

— Как вы…  
— Начальство говорило, что ты придёшь. — Карлик оглядывается, щёлкает пальцами и машет рукой, давая девушке знак, чтобы она шла за ним. — Сказало принять тебя, если придёшь.

Затанна настораживается: Начальство? Что, чёрт возьми, несёт этот коротышка, и откуда они знали, что она здесь окажется?

— Меня зовут Самсон, кстати. — Карлик поворачивается лицом к Затанне и кланяется, умудрившись смешать в этом простом движении элегантность и неуклюжесть, что раньше казалось волшебнице просто невозможным. — Очень приятно познакомиться, Затанна Затара.

При взгляде на карлика сложно поверить в то, что его зовут Самсон. Едва ли он разрывает пасти львам, и в этих маленьких ручонках совершенно точно нет никакой недюжинной силы. Но Затанна всё равно легко мирится с данным фактом: этого карлика зовут Самсон. Хотя Соломон, наверное, подошло бы намного больше.

***

В Америке тридцатых годов невыносимо жарко. Глаза щиплет от сухости и попадающего в них песка, да и вообще песок и дорожная пыль повсюду: на ботинках, в карманах и под ногтями.

Имена своих новых коллег Затанна запоминает не сразу: их слишком много, и каждый из них затмевает собой другого. Бородатая женщина, человек-ящерка, сиамские близнецы — всё, что в её время уже почти не вызывает такого трепетного ужаса среди простых людей, здесь становится главным источником заработка. И ящер не убивает людей в готэмских подземельях, а корчит рожи со сцены.

Только спустя неделю Затанна впервые удивляется по-настоящему: получив свою порцию пайка, она сталкивается с коротко стриженной девушкой с тяжёлым взглядом.

— Прошу прощения, — говорит Затанна, поднимая голову, и смотрит в глаза пока ещё незнакомой «сестре», тут же удивлённо замирая.  
— Ничего страшного, — немного холодно отвечает девушка и идёт к кастрюле с похлёбкой, а Затанна не сводит с неё глаз.

Мадам Ксанаду в юности оказывается очень нескладной, тощей, и взгляд у неё по-настоящему волчий. Затанна нервно сглатывает, улыбается и подходит, касается её локтя и говорит:

— Мы, кажется, ещё не знакомы. — Она склоняется к самому уху Ксанаду.

Та выглядит сильно младше Затанны, хотя волшебница и не может с уверенностью сказать, сколько лет на самом деле сейчас гадалке. Затара смотрит в спину Ксанаду, а когда девушка с испытующим взглядом оглядывается назад, кивает в сторону столика.

— Не бойся, я не кусаюсь.

Ксанаду как-то равнодушно пожимает плечами, но всё-таки идёт со своей тарелкой вместе с Затанной к ближайшему свободному столику. Садится на скамейку, неловко поправив брюки, подтягивая их на коленках, и смотрит на волшебницу исподлобья.

— Меня зовут Затанна Затара, — начинает та. Ксанаду улыбается уголками губ и качает головой:  
— Я знаю. — Она нервно заправляет короткую прядку за ухо, жмёт плечами и поясняет: — Я здесь гадалкой работаю. Ну, в смысле… Я и моя мама.  
— Я могла бы догадаться. — Затанна смеётся, мешает похлёбку ложкой, но на Ксанаду почти не смотрит. — Похоже, меня здесь знают намного лучше, чем я знаю вас всех. И как же тебя зовут?  
— Софи. — Ксанаду ест по чуть-чуть, будто пытается распробовать мерзкую жижу, почему-то названную похлёбкой.  
— Софи. — Затанна откидывает чёлку со лба и пристально смотрит на гадалку. — Какое интересное имя.

Высказывание оказывается риторическим, и Софи-Ксанаду на него не отвечает, молча доедая свою порцию.

***

В церкви очень шумно. Ни Затанна, ни Софи не могут ответить, зачем они вообще сюда пришли: они томятся у стены, и Софи приходится привставать на цыпочки в тщетной надежде хоть что-то увидеть.

Она одета в мальчишеские обноски, лицо обветрено, а в глазах — невыносимая усталость. Хотя усталость, пожалуй, единственное, что пройдёт с ней через годы. Затанна за последний месяц почти забыла, как выглядит Ксанаду в шёлковых платьях цвета первой сирени, ей гораздо привычнее видеть заштопанные штаны.

Воздух в церкви сотрясается от голоса священника, читающего проповедь.

Затанна прекрасно видит его. Со своего постамента он обличает неверных и грешников, требует охоты на ведьм, уничтожения бродячих цирков, уродов и шутов. Волшебница мучается от когнитивного диссонанса, глядя на светлые волосы и голубые глаза священника, на то, как он облизывает губы и щурится. Она уже знает, чей это предок, ей даже не нужно возвращаться на улицу и смотреть на афишу. Этот священник — предок Джона Константина.

Надо же. И такие в его семье были.

Софи в его присутствии неуютно. Она переминается с ноги на ногу, морщится и трёт устало лоб, то и дело моргает, пытаясь отогнать очередное видение, и нервно вздрагивает, когда проповедь резко заканчивается. Люди начинают петь, и Софи хватает Затанну за локоть:

— Он сейчас попытается нас схватить, бежим, бежим отсюда, Зи!

Затанна обнимает её за плечи и тянет за собой к выходу, они проталкиваются через толпу. Софи дурно, как будет потом и в будущем, когда её посещают видения близящейся катастрофы. Она почти теряет равновесие, полностью повиснув на Затанне.

Волшебница отводит её в сторонку, в тень деревьев, шепчет себе под нос «ьсивяоП накатс ыдов», и брызгает водой в лицо гадалки. Софи глубоко дышит, потом выпрямляется, и в глазах её застывает уже знакомое Затанне выражение Знания. Теперь она кажется совсем взрослой, а не девушкой чуть старше восемнадцати.

— Это было рисково, — окликают их. Софи вздрагивает и оборачивается намного раньше Затанны. Рядом с ними стоит преподобный Константин. Чёрная сутана сидит так идеально, что волшебнице становится не по себе. Кто ещё обнаружится в семейном древе этого засранца?  
— Ты уверена, что прибыла сюда именно для этого? — священник снисходительно улыбается и качает головой. — Подумай хорошенько.

Затанна знает, зачем прибыла в это время. В её настоящем мир был на грани гибели, и его разрушал тот, кто был созданием тьмы. Тот, чьего имени никто не знал, чьего лица никто не видел. Свет был разгромлён. Реальность разрушалась на глазах.

Вместе с Ксанаду Затанна разыскала Шейда. Волшебнице и гадалке казалось, что если вернуться если не в самое начало, но хотя бы в середину, то можно найти того, кто во всём виноват. Узнать, чей предок был тьмой раньше, чтобы в настоящем знать, с кем бороться.

— ировоГ окьлот удварп, — бормочет Затанна, с прищуром глядя на преподобного Константина. — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Что у тебя перед носом тот, кто был светом, и тот, кто станет тьмой. — Священник жмёт плечами, отворачиваясь. Ему совершенно плевать на применённую магию, будто он, на самом деле, совсем не заинтересован в охоте на ведьм. — И ты сделала выбор неправильный.

Он уходит, и Затанна долго смотрит ему вслед, удивляясь, почему созданием тьмы не стал Константин? Вся их семья для этого подходила бы идеально. От отца к сыну, дочери, внукам…

— Что… что он хотел сказать? — спрашивает Софи. Затанна поворачивается к ней, смотрит на неё, ловит на себе её волчий взгляд и вдруг вспоминает то чувство тепла и счастья, что накатило на неё, когда Самсон представлял её Начальству.

Софи была совсем другая.

— Зи? Что с тобой, Зи? — Софи касается её локтя, и Затанна резко моргает, глядя на её испуганное лицо.

Затанна делает вдох поглубже и произносит, срываясь:

— инреВ янем онтарбо, дйеШ!  
— Зи! — кричит Софи, но её крик глохнет в тишине космоса, а лицо растворяется в яркой вспышке.

***

— Затанна! — голос у мадам Ксанаду глубокий и красивый. Затанна тихо стонет, пытаясь встать. Тёплая ладонь ложится ей на лоб, и волшебница открывает глаза, фокусируется на гадалке в светло-фиолетовом шёлковом платье. — Ты в порядке? — нежно спрашивает Ксанаду. Затанна нервно сглатывает.

Она приподнимается на локтях, садится, трёт лицо ладонями, а потом всё же тихо спрашивает:

— Ксанаду, что ты помнишь о тридцатых годах?

Ксанаду прикрывает глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, и тут же разочарованно качает головой. Затанна видит, что ей не удаётся вспомнить то время, как бы она ни пыталась.

— Я не могу. Это часть моих воспоминаний, которая ускользает от меня. — На её лице появляется печальная улыбка, и гадалка треплет Затанну по плечу. — Почему ты спрашиваешь? Полагаю, ты нашла меня? — она даже позволяет себе рассмеяться, прикрыв рот ладонью. Браслеты на её запястьях и колокольчики в волосах мелодично звенят. — Но это не важно. Ты нашла его?  
— Да. Я _её_ нашла. — Затанна зарывается пальцами в волосы, отворачиваясь от Ксанаду. — Её зовут Софи. Звали Софи. Тогда… — волшебница горбится, ей кажется, что всё мироздание сейчас опирается ей на плечи, такими тяжёлыми ощущаются сейчас слова, срывающиеся с её губ. Она снова сглатывает и заставляет себя закончить фразу: — _Тебя_ звали Софи, Ксанаду.


End file.
